


It's been nice talking to you.

by Now_GuessWhoIAm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_GuessWhoIAm/pseuds/Now_GuessWhoIAm
Summary: “I don’t know what to do…”“What’s wrong?”“Mycroft...” The brunet threw a pebble at the river. The stone created a large splash, rippling the surface. Slightly shaking his head, the little boy sighed at the sight of his failed attempt.





	

13:41 20.3.2017

“I don’t know what to do…”  
“What’s wrong?”

“Mycroft...” The brunet threw a pebble at the river. The stone created a large splash, rippling the surface. Slightly shaking his head, the little boy sighed at the sight of his failed attempt.

“How so?” The blonde waved his hand at the river, making a pebble skip a few steps before it sank.

Remaining silent, the brunet sat down at the side of the river, his bare feet paddling the cold water.

“Sherlock?”  
“…”

Hearing no reply, the blonde turned his head, only to find out that his friend -Sherlock- was chewing his bottom lip with a frown on his face.

“Are you sulking?”  
“No, Victor, I am not.”

Victor chuckled, as he saw Sherlock blowing his cheeks.

“I believe it’s rather obvious.”  
“No, it’s not.”

Victor opened his mouth as to laugh at his dear friend’s adorableness. Yet, before he could ever voice his laughter, he quickly shut his mouth, for he felt Sherlock’s stare piercing through him with laser-like strength.

“Sorry,” Victor mouthed silently.

Sherlock nodded, showing acceptance for his friend’s apology.

“Well, um… What did Mycroft do this time?”  
“Not just this time...”

“Alright then.” Victor walked towards Sherlock, joining him at the side of the river. “What does he do every time?”

“Mycroft said that I am a fool who knows nothing...” Sherlock rested his head on Victor’s shoulder, reducing his voice to a whisper.

Resting his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, Victor gave him a pat of comfort.

“I don’t know what to do, Vic…” Sherlock continued, “I like him, and I want to keep on liking him… But his actions are making it a very difficult task...”

“Remember my sister, Sherl?”  
“The one who often pranks you?”

“Well, I only have that one sister.” Chuckling, the blonde messed with the brunet’s curly hair for a bit.

“She isn’t you, I don’t need to remember her.” Sherlock blew his cheeks again.

“Alright, alright.” Victor poked Sherlock’s right cheek. Being taken by surprise, Sherlock let go of the air he had trapped inside.

A moment of silence was followed by the two little boy’s giggles.

“I like her, but I don’t like her pranks.” Standing up, Victor threw the pebble. It sank after one skip.

“Sounds like Mycroft and me.” Pouting, Sherlock muttered.

“Just like Mycroft and you.” Victor glanced at his friend, and gave him a grin.

Sherlock tilted his head to the side, “Is that supposed to be the solution for my problem?”

“Yeah, it is.”  
“I can’t follow your logic…”

“I only dislike the pranks.” Smiling, Victor slowly walked towards the water, “Never my sister.”

“Oh, I see now.” Tackling his friend from behind, Sherlock rubbed his face against Victor’s back. “You treat the pranks as if they’re not a part of her personality.”

“Sherl, you are being clingy now.”  
“No, I am not, Vic.”

Sighing, Victor grabbed Sherlock in order to face the brunet. Sherlock playfully stuck his tongue out, causing the blonde to gently tap his head.

“Owch...”

Upon hearing the mumble, Victor started patting Sherlock’s head apologetically. 

“What I was trying to say, is that you don’t have to like all of your brother.” Continuing his pats, Victor shrugged his shoulders. “I think it is difficult to like all of someone or something.”

“I think it’s easy if the one I want to like is you.” His eyes twinkling, Sherlock patted Victor’s head, as if he was returning the favor.

“Is that so?” Tilting his head, Victor stopped his hand from patting.

Sherlock stopped his hand in sync with the blonde’s action, looking straight in the other’s eyes. “I like all of you, Victor.”

“I like all of you too, Sherlock.” Chuckling, Victor replied, eyes never away from the brunet.

“See? It’s not that difficult.”  
“Only because it is you.”

Sherlock responded with giggles.

“How about your sister? What’s her name again...” Scratching the back of his head with his palm, Victor blinked and blinked. “Eurus? Do you like Eurus?”

“I think.” Sherlock slowly nodded his head, he then ended it halfway. “We don’t play together a lot though...”

“I always see her playing with that toy airplane alone...” Bending down, the blonde picked up a pebble. “Maybe you can ask her if she wants to join us tomorrow?”

“I’ve always wanted to ask her, but...” Sherlock hung his head low. “I don’t think Eurus wants to be a pirate...”

“What! Everyone wants to be a pirate! Pirates are awesome!”  
“Mycroft doesn’t want to be one, he said pirates are foolish.”  
“Wait, he what?”  
“He also said that I am silly for dreaming of becoming a pirate...”

“Well you know what!” Victor shoved the pebble into Sherlock’s palm, ”He is silly, and foolish, that’s what!”

“And you told me that I should like my brother.” The brunet rolled his eyes. “Even if he is mean like this.”

“Don’t blame me, you didn’t tell me this part before.” The blonde pursed his lips, “You should try to find a way to cure his foolishness.”

“As far as I know, there will never be a way for us to fully cure foolishness.”  
“Oh, well then, at least we’ve tried.”

“No, we did not.” Sherlock giggled.

Victor chuckled, “No, we did not.”

“If Eurus says yes,” The brunet glanced at the pebble in his hand, clearly not knowing what to do with it. “What should we call her?”

“Blackbeard!” The blonde stood behind his friend, holding the hand which held the pebble. “We can call her Blackbeard, the cruelest of them all!”

“Okay,” Feeling his friend’s warmth through his hand, Sherlock blushed for a bit. “Why did you give me the stone?”

“Oh, I thought you didn’t know how to skip stone on water.” Victor’s laughter was always a blessing. However, to Sherlock, the laughter this time was a bit annoying. “So I’m trying to teach you.”

“Oh really?” Sherlock, pouting, shot butter-knife-like glare towards his friend.

Victor chuckled sheepishly, free palm nervously rubbing off the sweat on the back of his neck.

“I don’t need you to teach me...” Carefully prying open Victor’s fingers, Sherlock stared at the river. “I am smart, I can figure it out myself.”

“Alright then.” Taking a few steps back, Victor gave room for Sherlock, allowing his friend to move his arms freely. “Go ahead and make me proud, Sherl.”

“Of course I will--”

A splash loud and clear, and the stone went straight to the bottom of the river.

“You. Saw. Nothing.”  
“Oh, I saw everything.”

“No,” As a display of his low spirits, the brunet gritted his teeth. “You did not.”

“Fine.” Victor sighed, turning his back towards Sherlock. “I didn’t.”

“Wait!”

Elbow being tugged, Victor glanced over his shoulder to look at Sherlock. The brunet hung his head low, expression unable to be seen.

“Teach me…” Sherlock, looking up, bit his bottom lip. “Please...”

“Well...” Victor gave his friend a pat on the head, “Can’t say no to that.”

The blonde’s comment was met by the brunet’s giggles.

“Alright then.” Victor knelt down and grabbed a pebble. “Are you ready?”

“Aye aye, captain.”  
“I can’t hear you!”

“Aye Aye!” Sherlock shouted with glee, “Captain Redbeard!”

“Listen up you little punk!” Victor handed Sherlock the rock, laughter thick in his voice. “It’s all ‘bout that tiny wrist of yours!”

“How so, Redbeard?” Sherlock glared at the stone, fingers caressing the smooth surface.

“You were doing perfectly fine, except this part.” The blonde held the brunet’s hand, guiding the other through the process. “You have to bend your wrist all the way back first.”

“Like this?”  
“Yup.”

“Then,” Victor explained patiently, his hand helping Sherlock mimic his action. “You have to flick it forward quickly and at the right angle, allowing it to spin counter-clockwise.” He then let go of his friend, allowing the brunet to try on his own.

“Like this?” The stone skipped twice before sinking.

“Yeah, like that!” Witnessing Sherlock’s success, Victor’s face beamed with delight. “Remember, angle and spin are more important than speed.”

“I will try to remember it.” Sherlock’s lips curled into a smile. “Although it’s not a useful fact which is worthy of memorizing.”

“Oh, you!” Chuckling, Victor playfully shoved Sherlock. “It makes you happy, so it’s worth it.”

“Alright then.” Sherlock hugged the blonde, face buried in his friend’s chest. “Thank you, Victor...”

“You’re welcome, Sherlock.” Victor patted the brunet on the back. “It’s time now, I don’t want to miss supper.”

Sherlock let go of Victor. “I think I’ll stay a while longer.” He then picked up a stone, throwing it at the river.

"Practice makes perfect.” Nodding, Victor picked his wooden sword and eye patch up off the ground. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” The pebble skipped once and sank.

“Remember to ask Eurus to come join us!”  
“Okay!”

“Good bye, Yellowbeard!” Victor put on his eye patch, smiling and waving his hand.

Sherlock waved his hand in response. “Good bye, Redbeard!”

…

The next morning, Sherlock woke up to his sisters’ singing.

“What’s the name of that song, Eurus? It sounds beautiful.”  
“It is not a song, Sherlock.”  
“Then… What is it?”  
“It is the Musgrave Ritual.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been great knowing you.


End file.
